Souls don't prevent Sin
by Kayla Wilson
Summary: Merton gets turned by Drusilla. What will Tommy and Lori do? A BWOC/BtVS X-Over
1. Default Chapter

Merton. is a. Vampire?  
  
This is a BWOC/ BUFFY X-Over. I use the Vampire mythology from Buffy. Not BWOC. This is primarily a Merton Fic. Thankyou, Thankyou so very very much.  
  
Chapter 1: The Turning  
  
Merton was walking down the street at night. His dad had been giving him a particularly hard time tonight because TnT had beaten him up again today.  
  
Merton you need to protect yourself. . . You are my son and my son does not get beaten up. . . why don't you just punch them. . . what is wrong with you. . .  
  
Merton had just got up and walked out the door, sick of having to live up to his father's expectations. As he walked along, he decided to walk down a back alley near the Factory. A beautiful woman approached him. Her long black hair fell down her back and her off-white Victorian style dress flowed along behind her making her seem like she was floating. Her blue- grey eyes pierced Merton's making him feel like a pinned butterfly. She glided up to Merton and he was absolutely entranced.  
  
"I like to wonder what a dashing young man like you is doing out here at night where the icky things can get him?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Merton asked, this beautiful stanger spoke funny.  
  
"The stars tell me you have puppies in your head and no one sees your vision and hears the words spoken from your heart. I understand. And I can give you these things you long for. Power, Strength and power over life and death."  
  
"How do you know all this?" Needless to say Merton was just a tiny bit freaked out.  
  
The lady smiled and grabbed his arms, " Do you want this: Power, Glory, and anything you desire, even me?" Her eyes had him pinned, he could barely move. He felt very far away. He barely nodded, what she was saying sounded good.  
  
She moved in towards his neck and Merton watched as her face shifted and had sharp fangs and large ridges.  
  
As she drained his blood he thought about how good it felt. When she held him in her arms he felt secure. Then just as he was about to fall into wonderful oblivion she released his neck and cut her tongue on her sharp fangs. She then gave him a slow, passionate kiss and then everything in front of Merton's face went black.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: The Rising  
  
Merton awoke in a plush, unfamiliar bed. He reached up and his hands hit solid wood. He thought about what he last remembered. He was in a coffin! He banged on the lid in hopes someone could hear. He suddenly broke the lid and dirt poured in. He clawed his way through the dirt until he broke the surface.  
  
As he climbed out of his grave he saw someone approach. He turned and stared at his gravestone. It read: Merton J. Dingle 1984-2001. Beloved Brother: Devoted Friend  
  
Merton read the epitaph and smiled: Remember this as you pass by, As you are once was I, as I am soon you'll be, Prepare yourself for eternity.  
  
Well I'm prepared. Merton smirked at the thought.  
  
The strange lady from the other night approached him.  
  
" The stars tell me you want to hurt your bad dollies, make them pay for the mean things they said, they shan't have any tea. ever again. Oh Merton. your mummy and you will make them bleed such pretty colours.  
  
Merton turned to the woman, "What's your name?"  
  
"Drusilla," she answered simply. She then began to twirl, her arms spread her head tilted back to look at the stars. "The stars sing such pretty songs, they make me happy."  
  
"Dru, do want go inside, it'll be light soon" Merton was no stranger to mythology. He knew exactly what he was.  
  
He hooked Dru's arm into his and they walked out of the cemetery together.  
  
TBC. 


	2. They Just stop you enjoying it

Chapter 3 of "Souls don't Prevent Sin"  
  
AN: Hi! Thnx to everyone who reviewed. Hopefully more reviews can come in and I might also post this in the Buffy section as well. I'd like suggestions about this chapter cuz this fic is giving me serious writers block. Tell me how you want this story to go cuz I have like 7 ideas and don't know which one y'all will like. I think I'm going to make Merton a lot like Angelus, hell maybe that's why Dru sired him.  
  
Here we go . . .  
  
Merton was walking around town again but this time with a spring in his step and purpose in his direction. He took out his keys and opened the door to The Lair and walked inside. He then walked over to the cupboard and began to put his clothes into a bag. He then walked over to his weapons cabinet and put them into a bag too, but chucking out the garlic, holy water and stakes. He then pulled out his mirror and stood entranced, as his form cast no reflection. Then he smirked and planted his fist into the glass.  
  
The same satisfied smirk stayed on his face as saw the blood run down his hand. It smelt great. Full of power and strength. Things he would not have associated with himself before he was turned. The smell of it was enough to make him vamp out.  
  
  
  
Tommy and Lori walked along the street to Merton's house. They were going to his place to pack up a few of his things. Tommy and Lori had just broken up and things were kind of tense between them at the moment, and on top of that Merton's death had upset them greatly. Tommy still visited Merton's grave every day. This morning was a very bad one for him because when he went to see Merton, the grave had been dug up and the police said it had been grave robbers. That had made Tommy so angry he was almost wolfing out just thinking about it. But Tommy just kept walking along in tense silence, next to Lori.  
  
Tommy was feeling particularly weird at the moment, because Merton usually had some rambling monologue about something that would break the silence and keep Tommy's thoughts off of what was bothering him.  
  
They came to the back entrance of the Lair and walked in and what they saw shocked them. Merton sitting on the bed in full game face licking at the cuts on his hand.  
  
"Merton?" Tommy asked.  
  
Merton looked up and quickly turned back to his human countenance. He smiled evilly at Tommy and Lori. " Oh hi Tommy! Lori! It's good to see you." Merton got up off the bed and began to walk predatorily towards his two best friends.  
  
"Merton, you're alive? How did this happen? What are you?" Lori asked as she backed away from him, her eyes wide with fear.  
  
Tommy stood aside open mouthed. He couldn't believe Merton was alive. True, Tommy didn't know how it happened, but Merton was alive.  
  
Merton walked right up to Lori and slid into his vampiric visage. Lori put on a brave face and assumed a fighting position as Merton gave her a very innocent smile, his fangs glinting in the light. "Lori, Lori, Lori. You don't need to act brave with me," the dark-haired vampire leaned in and whispered to Lori, "I can smell your fear."  
  
She pushed him back off of her and he laughed, high-pitched and maniacally.  
  
"Merton, this isn't you. What are you?" Tommy had regained his sense of speech and now looked at Merton, disgust the dominant expression on his face. His eyes flashed yellow, he was starting to get angry.  
  
"Tommy, of course you know what I am! Ok, I'll give you a clue: I vant to suck your blood!"  
  
A look of realisation dawned on both the teens' faces. "Someone made you into a vampire? Oh My God!!" Lori exclaimed. "What do you want with us?"  
  
"Well actually the only reason I'm still in town is Dru wants to get a little revenge on a few people I know." Merton picked up a small throwing knife and flipped it, experimentally.  
  
"Now Tommy, where's the hug for your old buddy Merton?" the vampire walked towards the werewolf a psychotic grin spread across his vampiric features. Merton grabbed a nearby candlestick and hit Tommy over the head. Tommy's eyes rolled up into his head and he slumped to the ground, unconscious.  
  
Merton turned to Lori, and his grin widened. . .  
  
TBC. . .  
  
So. let me know what you think. I hope it's good enough. Next chapter will be up soon, but I need reviews and most of all suggestions.  
  
I am on holidays so it will be updated regularly. C ya later Love: Dru. 


	3. Death is the Only Pure, Beautiful Conclu...

Chapter 4: The Torture  
  
AN: Mkay. I don't know what Danny Smith's real eye colour, because to me, sometimes they look blue, others green and once they looked brown so I am going to say blue and if you don't like it I'll. well. I don't know what I'll do, but it will be nasty and it will come when you least expect it! MWHAHAHA!!!!!!! (COUGH* CHOKE) There might also be a few swear words in this chapter just for the sake of dramatic effect.  
  
Okay on with the story.  
  
Lori tried to run but something held her in place. She couldn't move and her body felt very far away. All she could see was Merton's blue eyes boring into her own. All she could hear was "Be in my eyes, be in me."  
  
When the fogginess in her mind cleared she was tied up on Merton's rack. He stood in front of her holding a decorated dagger.  
  
He brought his hands up to her shirt and ripped it off. The vampire then proceeded to make small shallow cuts to the terrified girl's stomach.  
  
Tears welled up in Lori's eyes and she cried out as he made a particularly brutal cut.  
  
"Shh, Shh, oh it'll all be over soon," Merton talked to her while he was performing his task, "Don't worry, Dru will be here within minutes. Then the party will really start."  
  
Just then he turned around and tied Tommy to his chair so he was facing Lori and could watch what Merton was doing once he regained consciousness.  
  
When he had finished the task he went upstairs into the main part of the house and came back down with a spray can of cooking spray and a firelighter and an enthralled Becky.  
  
He tied her to a chair and then released her from his thrall. As she became aware of her surroundings she looked around and saw Merton, still in game face. She saw him and screamed.  
  
"Shut up you stupid little Bitch!" Merton yelled, his advanced vampiric hearing was very sensitive. When she didn't shut up he hit her across the face.  
  
Then there was a knock at the door and Merton went and opened it. Drusilla stood there, Miss.Edith clutched in her hands. "Merton my sweet, I need an invitation," Dru spoke in a singsong voice.  
  
"Becky, invite Dru in or I'll do you just like Lori," Merton's tone of voice was stone cold and meant business.  
  
"D-Dru, come i-in."  
  
"Very good, Becky, you're learning quickly." Merton stood aside so that the beautiful vampiress could enter. She walked in and saw Lori. "Oh Merton, it's beautiful. She bleeds such pretty colours," she turned to Becky, "And this one reeks of fear," She then looked at Tommy who was starting to stir, she let out a scream and fell to the ground.  
  
Merton rushed over to her and picked her up, "Dru, what is it? What do you see?"  
  
" He has come to destroy our happy home, it will burn such pretty colours, with little fairies flying all around. Miss.Edith doesn't like him, he is going to steal my precious prize." She groaned again and Merton laid her down on his old bed.  
  
He then returned to Lori. He tested his homemade flamethrower a few times and then proceeded to use it on Lori. She soon passed into unconsciousness and he soon became bored. It was time for some fun with Becky.  
  
He was just about to take Lori down when he felt a terrible burning sensation on the back of his shirt. He turned and saw Tommy had wolfed out and was holding a bottle of Holy Water and a Cross.  
  
"Get out, if I ever see you in this town again Merton, I will kill you!" Tommy shouted and was so enraged at what he saw that his face was flushed and his breathing erratic.  
  
"Don't think this isn't over Tommy. I'll strike when you least expect it and you will all pay, every one of you." With that he slipped out of game face, picked up Drusilla and his bags and walked out of the door.  
  
  
  
Tommy ran as fast as he could while carrying Lori. He had to get her to a hospital and quick. He burst into the emergency entrance and handed Lori to a nurse. A doctor then came down and asked him a few questions about Lori's medical history and then began the long wait to see if she would be okay. Tommy put his head in his hands. He couldn't believe that this had happened to Merton. He thought about everything that him and Merton had shared, all that was gone now. Tommy wondered if he could kill his best friend-turned- vampire if the need to ever arose. At the moment Tommy knew it was a resounding no.  
  
  
  
Merton got his hearse ready for a drive in the sun and Dru was inside her apartment supposedly packing up her dolls. When in reality she was probably having a tea party and naming stars or something. Drusilla was a mystery. Merton had the hearse ready and went inside to pack Dru's things.  
  
Once this task was finished and the hearse was loaded, Merton decided to ask Dru a question.  
  
"Dru, where do you want to go?"  
  
Dru spun around a few times then she looked at him and clapped her hands. "To Sunnydale, My sweet."  
  
TBC. 


	4. To a great Passion

Chapter 5: The Slayer, The Vampires, and the Fight.  
  
AN: This is set in season 2 BWOC and BTVS season 4: Post Pangs. Also thanks to everyone who reviewed so far. You're all legends, mate. Umm. MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!! I got an ANGEL 2002 calendar. !!!!!  
  
Umm. Yeah. I so need to switch to decaf. MWAHAHAHAHAHA. choke* cough*. rrrrrright.  
  
When you review, tell me if you want Merton to get his soul back, also do you want it to be a Merton/Lori fic. Or Merton/other. Tell ME!!!!!!!  
  
I was inspired for this chapter by Rage Against the Machine so thanks Rage!! Renegades of Funk!!!!!! Also I might use songs by Offspring or Greenday. I'm not sure yet I'm making it up as I go along.  
  
Any way,  
  
On with the Show!!!!!!!!!  
  
Merton parked the hearse outside some club called the Bronze. He was so hungry. It was time to feed. He walked inside the club; he had left Drusilla at her mansion place where she had previously lived or something. Merton hadn't understood her ramblings. He had been in Sunnydale for almost a week and he was pretty sure he was falling for his sire. She was beautiful and absolutely insane but that was one of the things he loved most about her. When he was inside he scouted for a young girl to seduce.  
  
There was one, a short, blonde girl who was dancing with a bunch of friends. She seemed to ooze power, she might be a bit risky, but she could also have a bit of bite. He decided to go for her. She stopped dancing and sat down at a bar. He made his way over and sat down next to her.  
  
"Hi, can I get you a drink?" he asked.  
  
The girl turned to look at him, she smiled, "Sure, I'll have a Coke."  
  
He ordered the drinks then turned back to the girl. "So what's your name?"  
  
"Buffy Summers, are new around here? Cuz I haven't seen you around here before."  
  
Merton smiled inwardly; this is going to be all too easy. " Yeah, I just moved here from Pleasantville. My names Merton by the way."  
  
Buffy smiled at him. "Nice to meet you, Merton."  
  
"Say would you like to dance?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Merton grabbed her hands and led her out onto the dance floor. They danced for about an hour, when Buffy looked up at him and said, "How about we go some place a bit more private?"  
  
Merton looked down at her and smiled, "Where would you like to go?"  
  
"I know a place." Buffy replied, as they exited the club.  
  
They walked down a dark alley and then suddenly she pulled out a stake and launched herself at him. Merton was stunned. Dru had told him about the slayer but he hadn't known it was this girl. He then went game faced and launched himself at her with a growl.  
  
They wrestled on the ground and then she jumped up and launched a kick at his stomach. He retaliated with a kick to her legs and she dropped to the ground. She was too powerful for him at the moment so he took a second to escape.  
  
  
  
Merton ran through the cemetery until he reached the Mansion. He went inside and walked into Dru's bedroom. What he saw there shocked him. Dru was in bed with another man. He could tell it was another vampire. "Dru, What are you doing?" Merton asked cautiously. She sat up and looked at him. The other guy had platinum blond hair. As if you would dye your hair that colour!! Thought Merton. The other male vampire looked Merton over and smirked. That smirk really annoyed Merton.  
  
"Why hello, you must be the new toy." The man said. "Well Dru, love. I really think you could have done better."  
  
Merton growled, "What do you think your doing with her?"  
  
"Well, kid you see, Dru and I have just gotten back together after about six months of being separated.  
  
"Dru!! Please explain this to me!!!" Merton was shaking and he clenched and un-clenched his fists to try and reign in his anger.  
  
Dru walked up to him and put her hands on the side of his face and began to speak to him. "Shhh, Mummy will make it all better. Miss. Edith says that you will fight with my Spike and the winner will take me to home."  
  
Merton ignored her rambling and focused all his energy on this Spike person. He game-faced unable to contain his anger, then launched himself at the other man.  
  
TBC.  
  
Okay. I know this chapter was short but I'm running out of ideas for this story. So suggestions please. MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!! Review so I can keep the chapters coming!!!!  
  
Love DRU!!!!! 


	5. The Lunatic, the Lover and the Poet,

Chapter 6: Fist, Fangs and Fury.  
  
(I seem to like alliterating today)  
  
AN: Sorry everyone 4 not updating in a while but I have not had tha chance not tha inspiration. I still don't so this will probably be a crap chapter!  
  
Thankyou, thankyou so very, very much. Today I am having an obsession and I don't know why. Also, BUNNY! I tried to send u an e-mail and my computer said your AOL ( tha one on FF.Net) address doesn't exist.  
  
Yes I am going to make this a Becky/Tommy: Just for u Bunny. And a Lori/Merton. Also I want Stacey to still be in Pleasantville so she still lives there.  
  
On with tha Show!…  
  
Merton impacted with Spike and soon the fight was on. They fought with fists, fangs and unmatched fury. They wrestled with each other each striving to be the dominant. Drusilla looked on clutching Miss. Edith and crying.  
  
Merton fought fiercely his rage fuelling him on, but he did not have the advantage as Spike was centuries older than he was. The Master Vampire soon had Merton pinned and as Merton struggled to free himself of the blondes grip, Spike lowered his face to Merton's ear and whispered, "You are beneath me." Then the bleach-blonde vampire bit into Merton's neck as a sign of dominance.  
  
Spike then let Merton up and the older vampire walked over to Drusilla and kissed her passionately. The dark-haired vampiress walked over to Merton, he had a small trail of blood trickling from his forehead from his fight. She stood on tip toes and licked it off his face. "Merton, my sweet boy, Mummy must go with Spike now. You must leave. I see the Blonde dolly all over you. You reek of her and she is not here, go to her and make your pet."  
  
With that Dru walked with Spike out of Merton's life forever…  
  
Merton raged and screamed and ranted and threw things. He threw a lamp at the wall and it smashed, the glass from it flying everywhere. Merton then packed up his stuff and threw it into the hearse. He got out his keys and drove away from Sunnydale: the Boco del Infierno…  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
I feel like skipping a few months so that the ideas for tha dialogue can b better!  
  
Months had past since Drusilla had left Merton to go off with Spike. For those few months he had wandered around America, aimlessly killing and torturing his unfortunate victims. Though months had past since his turning Merton was still in a funk because he still didn't have revenge. That gave him an idea. Merton was going on a road trip and his destination was Pleasantville.  
  
Merton's hearse pulled up in front of his former residence, The Lair. He was tired and he needed to feed. He walked out to the park. He saw a young girl walking her dog. She had red hair and the dog was a funny grey colour. Merton remembered her now, she was that Stacey chick that Tommy used to be hooked up on. She was kind of annoying but a meal was a meal. He walked up to her in game-face and sunk his teeth in before she even knew he was there…  
  
Merton saw Lori walking down his old street towards his old house… Merton smiled like the chesire cat… Perfect…  
  
Ta Be Continued…  
  
Sorry I know this chapter is short but I am having writers block for both this and for "Falling to Pieces"  
  
Peace, Love and Happy Reading:  
  
Drusilla. 


End file.
